


The Wedding

by WinchesterSis24601



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterSis24601/pseuds/WinchesterSis24601
Summary: AU Sam and Jess are getting married but there are two missing faces.





	

“I do.” As the recessional began, Sam turned and surveyed the audience. His eyes skimmed row after row, searching for their faces. Jess grabbed his arm and he quickly turned to her with a smile.  
“Are they here?” she asked as he walked her back down the aisle. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he shook his head. She caressed his forearm with her thumb and he smiled at her.   
“I love you,” he whispered. As they left the room, he couldn’t help but look back one last time.

The reception was crazy. Sam wasn’t bi on parties but Jess seemed to enjoy herself and that was all that mattered. There was really no downtime for them to spend together. They wandered from table to table, taking pictures and welcoming their guests. They’d reached a table in the back when Sam happened to glance out the door. He froze. His heart stopped. His breath caught in his throat. In a daze, Sam walked towards the door. He heard Jess calling him but her voice sounded so far away he barely even noticed. He threw open the door and the humid California air blew into his face. The door slammed shut behind him and he scanned the streets and the cars flying by. His heart began beating him as the ringing that had been in his ears dissipated replaced by busy street sounds. His eyes stung and the lump was back in his throat. Gritting his teeth, he sighed. The door opened behind him and Jessica joined him on the street side; watching for two men who would never come.   
“Sam,” he could hear the pity in her voice, “What are you doing?”   
“I thought I saw him,” he whispered. Jess sighed quietly. She placed a hand on his arm and looked at him with sad blue eyes.   
“Come inside,” she urged gently. He nodded but not without one last glance at the road.

Dean peeked around the corner and watched his little brother follow his new bride back into the building. Then he disappeared down the street.


End file.
